


Ursa

by KoraNoKage



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Reader is from Datekou (and a volleyball player), Shiratorizawa, completely self indulgent, i'm tall and i want to see myself in something okay?, third year dynamics, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: I'm 6'0+ and I was getting pissed at all the short reader inserts that were around so I asked my beta reader to send me a request for a tall reader so viola. ψ(｀∇´)ψ





	Ursa

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 6'0+ and I was getting pissed at all the short reader inserts that were around so I asked my beta reader to send me a request for a tall reader so viola. ψ(｀∇´)ψ

 

“Huh? Wakatoshi-kun has a girlfriend~?” Satori was looking over said Wakatoshi’s shoulder at his phone, not caring that his popsicle had already melted all over his hand. Toshi just grunted, hitting the home button and locking it, not before Satori saw the selfie of her on the background.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why didn't you tell us~”, that teasing tilt in his voice had been annoying when they had met but now it was just fond exasperation .

 

Wakatoshi took a bite of his popsicle, shrugging and looking over to where the other third years were coming up.

 

“Ooh you seduced someone~,” Satori couldn't help teasing him, he'd been trying to set him up with someone the three years he'd known him and now he finds out he already had someone. He wants to know!

 

But Wakatoshi wasn't going to be forthcoming with that information, judging by the look he shot the middle blocker. Satori held his hands up in surrender before bursting out laughing. Semi, at the forefront raised an eyebrow and had a confused look as he approached the two.

 

“Should I hit him Ushijima? What happened?” Satori had now found out that he had a popsicle no longer and was pouting down at the mess on his hand and Eita internally sighed. Satori had his moments like this, but the boy was clever in and out of the court.

 

Hayato and Reon had finally joined the group, and judging by the expression the latter he had lost a bet. Wakatoshi hurried to talk before Satori could say anything to Eita.

 

“What happened Reon?”

 

“Ohira thought he could beat me!” Hayato was laughing, eating a popsicle in three bites. Wakatoshi shuddered on the inside at that display.

 

“Now I have to buy all the popsicles he wants during a month.” Eita, Toshi and Satori winced, knowing that he was going to lose a lot of money to the libero. Wakatoshi thought that Satori would've forgotten by now but he should know better by now to never think that of the redhead.

 

“Oh right Semi-Semi you asked something! Wakatoshi-kun has a girlfriend~~!”

 

The other three blinked, before Hayato yelled. “I fucking knew it pay up Ohira, Eita.” Muttered ‘fucks’ came from the two as they took out their wallets. “Where is she from, Wakatoshi?”

 

“Datekou.”

 

“Does she play volleyball too?” Hayato collected his winnings, throwing a wolfish grin to Satori. Ohira distanced himself from Hayato, not pouting but close enough. It was he who spoke next. “Any chance we can meet her?”

 

“I wonder how she is~ maybe she's cute and small? Like Hayato.”

 

“Fuck you Satori.”

 

“Gladly~.”

 

Wakatoshi just shook his head and continued eating his melted popsicle. “Not even a hint Wakatoshi?”

 

“You'll know when she comes.”

 

“You're spending too much damn time with Satori.” At that Toshi had to laugh, the others joining in. Inside he was smiling, knowing that she would surprise them.

  


-

 

_“Oh Toshi I'd almost forgotten!”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I'll be coming over to your school sometime this week. Supposedly we're going to have a free day!”_

_“You'll be coming after school then? So you can meet my team.”_

_“Mhm~ I want to see the legendary Shiratorizawa team~.”_

_“You've already seen me.”_

_“Ooh getting cocky Toshi~?”_

_“What are you doing later today?”_

_“Well I don't have practice today so I suppose I'll get into a train and meet you at our cafe!”_

_“Alright, I'll see you then. I love you.”_

_“I love you too you big bear.”_

_“Hmmph.”_

 

-

 

_Message received:_

_10:46 am_

_Little Kitten_

_Hey today I have free!! I'll be dropping at your practice Toshi! (　^ω^) See ya later and I'll bring food for us both!_

  


_Message sent:_

_11:22 am_

_Big Bear_

_Satori tried to peek at my messages again. He's very impatient to meet you. (￣ ￣) And bring my favourite ok? Can't wait to see you._

-

 

“Leave him alone Satori. He'll introduce us to her when they both want to.”

 

“Yeah but I at least want her name!”

 

Wakatoshi told them her name, and Satori nodded. “Finally you gave me something!”

 

Wakatoshi sighed, but they could all see that he wasn't mad, just exasperated with Tendou.

 

“Okay but who’s done their math homework, I haven't done shit.”

 

“Hayato how you manage to pass the other two third years will always baffle me.”

 

“My dashing good looks of fucking course~.”

 

“Questionable.” Semi said laughing, making the others laugh.

 

-

 

“Done with the 5 minutes jogging.” Wakatoshi yelled, putting a stop to the stopwatch on his phone.

 

He was the only one who hadn't broken a sweat, his teammates panting and on the floor. Taking pity on them he called for a break, the third years groaning in relief.

 

“You should be used to this.”

 

“You're a damn animal Wakatoshi!!!!”

 

“I second that.” Wheezed Satori, downing his water bottle in a second. Wakatoshi was getting angsty, his girlfriend had said that she was going to visit but what if something had happened? She could defend herself plenty but it still made him worry. So he took it out on his team unconsciously. At the very least they would be in better shape when he's done.

 

In that moment the gym doors burst open, along with a cry of “Wakatoshi~”. Wakatoshi was already walking towards the doors and he could vaguely hear Hayato saying “holy shit she's fucking tall.”

 

He didn't go in for a hug, knowing that contrary to what his team thought, he was sweaty. He did take the bags from her hands, sneaking in a kiss. She basically thrilled at that, following close behind.

 

The whole gym, that was previously a cacophony of noise, was now dead silent. The silence was broken only by her cheerfully introducing herself to the third years as Wakatoshi put the two paper bags next to his stuff. The silence lasted a moment longer, broken by Hayato.

 

“How tall are you? You're huge!”

 

“Oh same as Toshi~!”

 

“wow-”

 

“So you're the mystery girl!!!” Satori so happily interrupted, nearly jumping out of his skin. “We thought you were cute and small but you're tall and hot!~”

 

“You shouldn't flirt with Wakatoshi’s girlfriend! If she doesn't deck you, he will.”

 

“You're no fun Semi-Semi.”

 

She laughed, smiling at all them.”So good to finally meet you all! Toshi has been telling me all about you guys.”

 

“Toshi huh?” Wakatoshi groaned at the sly look on Satori’s face, knowing that he was going to get teased with it from now on.

 

“Oh hey can I join you guys? Wanna keep my skills sharp and what better way than to practice with a national level team?!”

 

“Oooh yes I want to block you~,”

 

“as if you could Satori.”

 

“you offend me.”

 

“good.”

 

-

 

Practice went on as normal, or as normal as it could get with Wakatoshi’s girlfriend in it. Hayato got more than his fair share of balls to the face (“She looks just as good as Wakatoshi in the air Fuck off Satori.”) and Satori couldn't really get a grip on how to block her, as she was changing it up every time she went to spike.

 

But it turned out to be a good practice, and the team was glad that she had dropped by. Afterwards they were treated to some junk food she had bought, laughing and having a good time with each other.

 

Watching Wakatoshi lock up the gym, she shouldered his bag, looking thoughtfully at his back. When he turned back he narrowed his eyebrows, taking back his bag and taking her hand in his. The gravel crunching beneath your feet was all that sounded for a few moments before she spoke. “Hey, today was fun. Do you mind if I come and visit more frequently?”

 

“No, of course not. I would love that.” The grin she had on her face made him smile too, giving her a small kiss as they walked back to his home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \\(￣< ￣)> R&R~!


End file.
